Keep Me Warm
by AiOkami
Summary: There was no place like home for Ash during the Christmas season, because of Gary Oak. Just a short one shot. Warning: This story involves malexmale relationship, don't like, don't read.


**A/N:** Just felt like writing a one shot, and I've been looking at some recent palletshipping fanart.  
I don't usually watch Pokémon, and haven't played in ages, so forgive me for any mistakes or OOCness that may occur.

The moon shone vibrantly across the night sky, illuminating the eyes of anyone who gazed up into its smooth round face. Stars danced wildly, occasionally shooting across the sky as though they were in a hurry to be there. The boy's breath blew out into the cold night as white flakes fell delicately into his open palms.

"Winter," he sighed happily, as he let himself fall onto the cold ground. It was the beginning of December, and the snowy season was on its way. Ash had returned home to pallet town for a short break to visit his mother during the Christmas season.

Things had been going well for him, his training methods were improving, and he liked to call himself practically unbeatable, but there was nothing that could compare to the feeling of being home. No matter how many battles he won, or how many challenges he took on, Ash was happiest when he could spend his nights in pallet town, especially as of recent.

And that reason was because of Gary Oak. Sure the two were rivals, but they had met lots along their travels, and when the two were home and the battle was over, they were best of friends.

"It's almost midnight…he should be here soon." Ash mumbled in a distant manner. Both him and Gary were seventeen now, and after being through so much together, they liked to spend their evenings together and reminisce a bit. He soon heard the crunch of footsteps approaching in the distance. "Better late than never." Ash said, rising to meet his friend.

He turned to be met with the green eyes of Gary Oak, who was wearing his usual black hoodie zipped up to his neck. "Cold?" Ash teased as he waited for his friend to catch up.

Gary gave him a half-hearted smile as he shoved his hands further into his pockets. "Think you're so smart Ashy-boy." The brunette teased, sitting beside his ebony haired friend. They sat there in silence for a moment looking up into the night sky above them. Then Gary spoke again, "Ash, it's freezing, how come we have to do this every year?"

"Too cold for you Gary? Come on, we've been in colder weather than this!" Ash laughed rolling onto his back. "Remember the ice caves in Johto?"

"At least I had my arcanine to keep me warm." Gary mumbled with a slight shiver. Ash couldn't help but laugh a bit out of pity for Gary. He could have brought his Pokémon, but the two normally just spent part of the evening together; even Pikachu stayed with Ash's mom in the house.

The ebony haired boy turned to his friend who's nose and cheeks were red from the cold; it made him look all the more attractive. For a long time now Ash had found himself thinking this way; he wasn't sure why, and he wasn't sure when it started, but he felt…different when he was around Gary. Like his blood ran warmer and his heart thudded faster, and his pulse sped up. Sometimes he'd clutch his chest to make sure his heart wouldn't burst out from it.

"How come you never get cold?" Gary asked, breaking the silence between the two as he turned to look at Ash.

Ash shook his head to break himself out of the daze. "Ummm." How come he never found himself cold? He looked at Gary again who was now shivering, and holding his breath, Ash moved a little closer to Gary, making their arms touch. "To keep you warmer?" He tried nervously.

The brunette simply laughed out loud at Ash. "Ashy- boy, you sure said some funny things!"

Ash felt his cheeks run red, and embarrassed, he looked down to his feet. Why did he even bother.

"But," Gary said, regaining Ash's attention, "I think it's cute." Gary's smile ran gently across his face, his eyes softening as he locked them with Ash's red ones. Ash felt his heart melt even more; he was so happy he couldn't even being to describe it! Gary called him cute! How awesome was-

Wait….

Gary, the man who made Ash's heart skip a beat, the man who made Ash have strange desires, had returned his affections. Could it mean that?

He looked back at the brunette, a little timidly, who was still smiling at him. Ash smiled too. "Gary…" He started, sitting up and twiddling his fingers together.

"What Ashy-boy?" The brunette asked propping himself up on his elbow.

"Would you mind if I kept you warm?" Ash asked his cheeks red both from embarrassment and the cold that was continually nipping at them.

At first, Gary didn't answer him; rather he studied Ash's face, looking for any sign of deception or mockery, actually considering what Ash had just asked him. Their expressions didn't change, and the snow only fell harder around them as the silence drew out.

Ash could feel his lungs being wrung from holding his breath for so long. What was taking Gary so long to answer? And then, a small gentle smile cracked his lips. "Sure Ash, I think I'd like that."

Not _Ashy-boy_, but…Ash. That's what Gary had said.

The ebony haired male moved closer to the brunette. "On one condition-" Gary interrupted before Ash could get any closer. Ash raised an dark eyebrow in question. "You keep me warm with your lips first."

Ash grinned a little as he touched his forehead to Gary's. "And where are you cold?" In response Gary pointed to the tip of his nose, in which Ash kissed lightly. "Anywhere else?" Gary pointed to his cheeks. Ash pressed his warm lips gently to the other's cold cheeks. "Is that all?" Ash laughed a little. Gary shook his head, a coy smile on his lips.

Before Ash could respond, Gary flipped off Ash's hat and pulled him in by the collar of his red winter jacket. Gary placed his lips on Ash's, feeling the warm flesh, smiling against it. The brunette deepened the kiss a little as their breath could be seen in the night air as thin clouds of white smoke.

Ash traced his hands through Gary's hair as the two pulled their bodies closer together. In no time, Gary was hovering over ash, pinning the younger man down.

"And I thought I was supposed to keep you warm." Ash teased before hugging Gary close to his body. They lay like that for a moment, just enjoying the silence, before Gary started shivering again.

"But seriously, why are we out here in the damn cold every night?" The brunette rolled off onto the ground, pulling up his hood and wrapping his arms around himself.

Ash laughed again. "Don't worry Gary; it'll get warmer every night." Ash said before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the other's lips.

A/N: So, there it is, cute little Gary/Ash, Red/Green fanfic.


End file.
